


Rumpelstiltskin

by CydSA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>werewolves: silver poisoning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumpelstiltskin

  
"Fuck, Sammy, are you...?" Dean grabbed at Sam, held his arm and turned his wrist up. There was a bite mark there.

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam gasped, feeling dizzy. The werewolf had been so fast. He'd had no chance to step away, step back before the thing had latched onto his wrist and shaken him like the dog it was.

"That's okay, little brother," Dean muttered, ripping off his jacket and pressing the hard denim against the seeping wound.

"I was too slow," Sam said and his body arched in pain as he fell to the ground, dislodging Dean's hands.

"Sam!" Dean was next to him in a moment and then the moonlight caught the wound and they both looked at the silver trails oozing out of the bite.

"Poisoned," Sam groaned. "Hunter got to it first."

"Fucking useless," Dean growled, jacket back on Sam's wrist, pressing hard. "Asshole should have made the kill properly, not just plugged the were with silver."

"Hurts," Sam gritted and he bowed up again, heart burning in pain.

"Hold on, Sammy," Dean urged.

"Get away from me," Sam told Dean, "Full moon, I'll hurt you."

"Not gonna happen, bro," Dean told him, shaking his head. "We both know what I need to do."

"You might not get the chance," Sam said, feeling the poison of the wolf and the silver racing through his blood. It called and sang and tempted and Sam wanted it.

It was like the demon blood had changed, tried another way to take him back.

"You won't hurt me," Dean said confidently and threw himself on top of Sam as he writhed and screamed.

"Don't let go, Sammy!" Dean told him and Sam stared into his eyes as the wolf took hold of his sinews, his muscles and the silver venom tainted his blood.

"No real option here, dude," Sam said through gritted teeth. He felt his canines lengthening, felt the bones of his chest crack open and everything inside him bled out. He heard the howl before it rocketed through him.

"Hang on, bro," Dean pleaded, "I can't say it until you've gone through the change."

"You gotta get out of here, Dean!" Sam insisted. The silver burned like hellfire, although that would be a truth only his brother could confirm after spending a fair bit of time in actual hell.

"Not gonna happen, Sammy," Dean grunted, wrestling him to the ground. "You know I have to stay here to say the name once you've changed."

"I can't control this!" Sam shouted and heaved up, dislodging Dean in a mess of legs and arms. "I don't want to hurt you." He saw his brother sprawl on the ground, eyes wide.

Sam looked at his hand, saw the fingers elongate into claws and the coarse hair sprout on the back of them. He looked at his chest and saw his shirt had split open and his rib cage punched out like a shield. He heard the snap of his jaw and curled into a ball while his face became something inhuman.

"Sammy?" he heard Dean's question but he was too busy fighting the beast and the blood and the stain of the silver that was killing him as quickly as the wolf was changing him.

"Get the hell away from me!" he screamed and gave himself over to the animal inside.

Dean watched his brother's transformation, he saw the light of humanity flicker and dim and the feral mind of the wolf take over. He raced to a tree and hauled himself up, clambered with the memory of childhood to a high enough branch that he would be out of the werewolf's reach.

For a while.

Sam screamed and twisted and his legs snapped and lengthened and Dean was helpless. It made him want to scream with Sam, curse and rail at the universe that had fucked them over a million times already.

The beast that stood up and stalked to the tree Dean was clinging to was not Sam. He had to remember though that Sam was somewhere inside, behind the wild eyes and wicked teeth.

"Sammy?" he whispered, hoping to see a sign, something that told him that his brother recognized him. Razor sharp talons sank into bark as the werewolf started to climb.

"Samuel Winchester!" Dean called and the monster stopped climbing. Its eyes were hell bright and violent. The snarl that curled its lips made something crack deep inside Dean.

It moved again, slinking up the tree trunk like liquid fur. "Samuel Winchester!" he shouted and the wolf howled, leaned out and back and shrieked it's defiance to the moon that ruled it's blood.

And carried on up towards him. Knife blade claws reached for Dean's boots and one caught, hooked and tugged at him. Dean fought to keep his arms wrapped around the trunk.

"Samuel Winchester!" he screamed and the night burned cold and the monster fell to the ground, howling and growling and Dean felt his heart stop as he heard the body hit the floor, hard and unforgiving.

"Sammy!" he yelled as he scrambled down, desperate to get to his baby brother. He dropped to the floor and the forest thundered as he raced to the prone body.

It was Sam lying on the ground. Sam in torn shirt and jeans and scraped limbs. But Sam.

Dean stumbled and fell and grabbed his face between his hands. "Sammy, can you hear me?" he asked urgently and the world took a deep breath, waiting, waiting, waiting…

Sam opened his eyes and the silver bright shine blinded Dean. "What happened?" he croaked and Dean gathered him up into his arms, the burn behind his eyelids was not tears, damn it.

"You embraced your inner beast," he cracked and felt a weak punch at his hip.

"Asshole," Sam whispered, voice broken.

"The silver, your eyes," Dean began and was treated to the mercury gleam again.

"Don't think the silver left with the wolf," Sam told him.

"We can work with that," Dean helped Sam stand and they staggered over to where Dean's jacket had fallen such a short time ago. "Put this on," he said, picking it up and draping it over Sam's shoulders.

"Too small, you're a midget," Sam joked, still shaken and wobbling.

Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's waist as they walked out of the woods. "Who knew "the Teddy Bear's Picnic" was all about werewolves?" Dean asked as he helped Dean into the Impala.

"It was about bears in the woods, you ass," Sam grunted as he lay back in the passenger seat.

"Wolves in the woods," Dean said sagely, sliding in behind the wheel.

"Silver feels weird in my blood," Sam said, eyes closed.

"Might not be a bad thing, carrying the one thing that would poison a were in your blood," Dean offered.

"Yeah," Sam sighed and Dean started driving. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"We'd better go to Bobby, find out if he can figure out what the silver poisoning would do to you." Dean focused on the road ahead.

"What do you think?" Sam asked drowsily.

Dean looked over at him, felt his heart clench at the thought of losing him. "I think you've had too much super juice in your body lately. When's it gonna be my turn?"

Sam groaned. "Really, you wanted to have your body mangled and broken and remade and burning?" He cracked open a star-silver eye and Dean forced himself not to turn away.

"At least I'm still the pretty one," Dean joked instead, ignoring the heaviness in his stomach. His little brother was okay. That was all that counted.

He felt a hand on his thigh and he looked back at Sam. "I'm me," Sam said softly, "sore and aching and pumped full of silver, but I'm still me."

Dean let his mouth curve in a smile as he ran his gaze over the face of the most important person in his life.

"You love me," Dean told him.

"I have to." Sam agreed.

"Not really," Dean said.

"Not really," Sam agreed and went to sleep.

Dean drove through the night, heading for Bobby with a heart filled with fear and hope and love in a tangled mess of dread.

The big, heavy, silver-tinged hand on his thigh, kept him grounded the whole way.

_"In fairy tales, names had power. Take Rumpelstiltskin for example: he lost his share of a fair bargain when the protagonist(s) of the two versions of the same story he stars in discover his true name. The baptized part of it comes from the belief that those who are baptized receive protection from lesser evils. The calling of the name three times (the Trinity in Christian lore – the Father, Son and Holy Ghost perhaps?) seems to invoke that protection and enlarge it."_

_   
**Rumpelstiltskin**   
_

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/)


End file.
